CANCEROUS LOVE
by Mithos Wyrven
Summary: Kanaya is left in despair after her Maitesprits betrayal. Karkat attempts to comfort his friend, and eventually ends up agreeing to be her Moirail. But is Moiraililegence enough? Or is there a hidden passion between these two trolls?


The walk back to Karkat's hive was near silent. His hands where shoved into the depths of his pockets and head low. It was probably good to talk about what they'd just seen, but he wasn't sure how to start. So many built up shades of anger ravished his body in un pleasant ways. His breathing picked up to heaves and angry pants, breaking their long silence, "That.. fucking... ASSHOLE!"

Kanaya jolted lightly, staring down at the ground sadly, not wanting to speak. She knew if she did, she'd burst out in tears and heavy inaudible sobs. She simply held her arms tightly, shaking. She hid her eyes behind her short bangs, trying her best to stay strong.

His face was red with anger. His nails scraping at the inside of his jeans. Soft growls left his lips, brows knit together, "I SHOULD HAVE FUCKING RIPPED OFF HIS HUMAN BULGE AND FED IT TO GAMZEE! WHO THE FUCK DOES THAT?! THIS IS BULLSHIT!" Choking back more angry, scourging words he snorted looking over to Kanaya. He could only imagine what she's feeling or thinking about. It hurt him to see her this way, upset. In the same sense lighting his rage, "HOW THE FUCK-" Maybe he needed to calm down, "Kanaya I... I'm fucking sorry."

She shook her head, feeling the tears welling up in her eyes. "I... I was such a fool... agreeing to be Matesprits with a human... especially a human like Dirk I..." She bit her lip, trying to shut up before she made herself cry again. Just what she needed... more tears, more pain in her life. It seemed that's all it had been recently. Sadness, loneliness... being let down and rejected, abandoned... She wasn't sure she could take anymore pain.

"It wasn't your fault. You aren't the fucking fool. He's the fucking nook juice brained fuck up that was moronic enough to not fucking see how amazing you are. Over some goddamn drunk." His chest rose and fell with a large 'Hmph'. Flicking his eyes away from the other. Watching his feet with each step, "Humans are no good any ways..."

She choked up a bit, it was audible, but soft. "I shouldn't have trusted him.. I'm so stupid!" She stopped walking, shaking a bit, more in rage than anything. "How could he!? He was the one that asked to be my matesprit!" She let out and scream, shutting her eyes tightly as she uncapped her lipstick, starting her chainsaw and shaking. She needed to cut something. But not Karkat. She couldn't hurt someone trying to help her or that mattered to her. So she simply ran to the nearest abandoned hive and began to flail her chainsaw violently, cutting down a small wall of the structure.

His eyes flicked wide, choking back a screech. Watching her make her way to the already broken hive. He sighed, pressing his finger tips to his temples. It was good for her to let it out. He followed slowly behind. Listening at the reeving grew. Cautiously he peaked into the hive, examining her damage so his best to shout over the obnoxious noise, "It wasn't your fault! Humans are fucking grub shit! They don't think on the same levels as us.."

She calmed down a bit, turning off he chainsaw and dropping it before she collapsed to her knees, covering her face and sobbing softly. "B-but I felt so strongly for him... I-I was certain that we..." She shook her head and hugged herself tightly, leaning forward and letting out a pained scream as the tears streamed her face.

His head shook side to side, making his way to her side. The dust of dry wall and such beginning to settle. His own frame sunk to his knees, arms wrapping around her and pulling her to his chest. Without a word, rocking their bodies side to side. side to side, comforting the best he could. his hand slipping to the back of her head, coxing her to relax into him, "That's the painful part of quadrants. Shit happens. We flush and lose. It doesn't make it your fault. It just means another bullshit notch under your belt."

She nodded lightly, holding him tightly and sniffling a bit, trying to calm back down, to be the strong Kanaya everyone knew. "I hate breaking down in front of you Karkat... but, I suppose it's a sign of how much i trust you... I'm sorry you had to see that..."

His palm grazed up and down her back, frowning, "Don't you dare apologies. I've fucking told you I don't mind. You need to get the built up emotions out." He pulled away from their hug to tug his own sleeve down. Running the soft fabric under the other's eyes. Soaking up the damp tears, "Everyone get's angry, Upset and sad. And need to let it out eventually. Better sooner rather than letting the shit feelings build up."

She nodded lightly as he wiped away her tears before she hugged him again. "I know I apologize too much... I just feel my emotions would burden others... I want to be there to pick the rest of you up, not be consoled by you.. But thank you Karkat... so much..."

"Don't thank me. You're my fucking friend. I'll always be here. It's not a fucking burden, don't think for a goddamn moment it is." Another heavy sigh left his lungs. His arms fastening around her once more, "I'm here... Remember that, don't keep your emotions in. Or I swear to sweet fresh grub shit." It really was nice that Kanaya felt comfortable opening up to him. He felt privileged to be the one she felt safe opening up to. She needed a safe haven. Especially when shit like today happens.

She nodded a bit and wrapped her arms around his neck, holding him closely. She was thankful to have someone like Karkat in her life... he was the only one that knew her pain... "Karkat... I've felt Pale for you for a long time now... will you do me the honor of being my Moirial...?" She asked softly, looking into his eyes calmly. He'd be the perfect Moirail, as if he wasn't already in that quadrant in her eyes.

His eyes widened for a quick moment. Softening with a growing smile in contrast, "Kanaya, it would be my honor to have you as a moirail." His own arms tightened her closer in this embrace, "You're the only person around that doesn't make me want to choak on my own fucking bulge."

She smiled softly and wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face in his dark hair. "Thank you so much Karkat..." She sighed out happily.

His chin rested on her shoulder, an un suppressible grin over bearing his face, "No, thank /you/ Kanaya." His fingers fiddling around with the fabric of her clothing, his own content sigh escaping. Maybe things would begin to work out a little better with this new found Moiraligence.

She giggled softly, nuzzling his hair gently. She was happy to at least have someone that cared for her like he did. He was already the best friend she could have ever asked for... "I should have asked a long time ago... for some reason I was afraid..." She admitted.

He gave a quick scoff mixed with a chuckle pulling back enough to scan for her eyes, "I'm not that fucking scary, am I?"

She smiled softly. "No you're not scary to me at all Karkat." She admitted, staring into his eyes happily. "I was afraid you didn't feel the same for me was all. I am happy I was wrong."

Giving a quick smile he shook his head, pulling her into another hug, "I didn't want to bother you with a moirailship. So I didn't ask. I've been pale a while. I've told you, you're the only person I can fucking stand."

She giggles softly and held him close, gently placing a hand at the back of his head. "You could have... I would've accepted in an instant Karkat. No matter when you asked.. even after the first time I'd consoled you, I would be your moirial no matter what."

"Well, that's nice to know." He could feel her hand to his head. It was comforting. Nuzzling back into the hand be practically begged for her to pet him. It was ike a weakness, he loved when someone would pet him, scratch his head, back, down his arms. It was like a soothing method. He couldn't help it. He was filled with so much joy right now. It had been a while since he was so happy. Even with the bullshit earlier. That still left a stale taste in his mouth, but this was nice.

She giggled softly and held him close, gently petting his head with both her hands. Her smile grew softer and she shut her eyes, pressing her forehead to his. "You're purring Karkat..." She giggled out. It was adorable, and she was entirely happy now, almost completely forgetting what she'd witnessed.

He hadn't realized he was purring until she pointed it out. The soft, happy vibrations rattling his throat. Though he hated it, he couldn't bring himself to stop. Leaning forward enough to press the tip of their noses together, nuzzling every softy, "Neyh." Was all he could fathom. Not even a "shut up" or "Fuck off". He was in to much cranial and emotional pleasure.

She smiled softly, shutting her eyes and gently nuzzling his nose back. She hadn't even took notice she'd somehow moved to sit between his legs in this unusually sweet moment. She loved the sound of his purring.. it was so sweet... she felt her own wanting to start up, but tried to hold it back as best she could. Just having him in such a state was pleasing her emotionally. She loved that she was making him so happy.

Karkat's eyes had relaxed closed long ago, his hands on her waist pulled her closer, keeping her to him. His purrs would gradually pick up gradually pick up in volume, before he would ketch himself and stop them. Just for them to pick back up and repeat. Being this close to her not only made him realize how warm troll contact was, but how sweet she smelt. She had an odd, intoxicating sent. One he couldn't pindown, but didn't mind. In fact enjoyed, "Y-you have... magic hands." He near mewed threw the happy purrs. A soft red had rested across his face. He could stay here forever, like this.

She felt her cheeks flush hearing him say those words and without warning she started to purr as well, quite loudly but sweetly. He smelled sweet to her, kind of like... watermelon, and with a hint of cinnamon. It was odd, but she loved it. She had moved closer, gently pressing against his chest, continuing to pet his head tenderly. She'd somehow moved to sit nearly in his lap, with either of her legs on his sides, over his thighs. She nuzzled against his nose a bit softer, unconsciously she leaned in closer, tenderly placing her lips to his in a sweet soft kiss. She had no idea she'd consciously done this, it felt like a dream to her. She'd had dreams about him like this before, but this feeling was so much stronger than she'd imagined.

He was snapped- No, hurled back into reality. Eye's flicking ope, Feeling the soft, tender pressure to his lips. No, more then that. He felt soft sparks, leaving his lips numb and tingling. And just the faintest, smallest taste of... Her. As sweet as her sent. Calming... Beautiful. His heart skipped a beat, spiraling into his throat. He stopped thinking. His body moved in without his consent, wanting more. It was so soft. His finger tips danced up her side, grazing over each bump of the fabric and ridge. Nails scraping nicely up her neck until his palm was pressed to her jaw, holding it as his eyes shut and lips pressed back. Not an awfully lot, but still harder. The sparks were back. Stringer now that he knew what the beautiful feeling was. His free hand, still rested to her waist broke the last bit of space between them. Pulling her stomach and chest into full contact with his. Just like their lips.

Her heart skipped a couple beats in a row. Feeling his movements to prolong the kiss her head spiraled out of thought. He tasted so sweet... She couldn't help it, she let out a soft sigh that resembled more of a moan. She gently curled her fingers in his hair, pressing against him deeper. She tilted her head slightly, deepening the shockingly passionate yet sweet kiss. His lips.. they were so soft and warm.. She found herself gently pressing hers against his a bit harder. She was completely flushed. Damn... somehow the tender Moirail moment had turned into something so much more, deeper. She never thought she'd feel this way about anyone, even if she had felt faint hints of it towards Karkat for years. Her purring became louder, proving her contentness, and her excitement. She hadn't realized it until then. She had moved to sit on his hips, gently and unsurely slipping her tongue passed grey lips to explore her Moirail's mouth. Was he even a Moirail any longer?

The hand once holding her jaw slipped down, arms wrapping around her waist. Keeping her on his lap. As if he were to let go she would fly away. So much pleasure burned from their contact threw his whole body. From his horns to his toes. His lips cracked, almost unsuringly allowing the other access to his mouth.A new wave of tender shocks simmered as his tongue made contact to hers. Feeling her exploring him defiantly earned a moan. His face boiled with candy red as his tongue tossed away from the shy corner. Wrapping and swirling around the new guest. Her taste was light before, but now he had the full warm package. His fingers balled softly into the fabric of her shirt. Lips and tongue breaking away from the others for a gasp of air. A thin string of mixed jade and candy red saliva connecting their lips. Soft pants left his lips as he dove in for more. Pecking her lower lip a soft time. His lips curling around the softer lower lip, sucking it back and releasing. Nipping the tender skin ever gently. Her lips and taste, touch and breaths against his own lips where so addicting. She worked as his personal aphrodisiac, hooking him to the smallest of taste. Sending him begging for more, trapped. But at the same time not minding. His eyes finally cracked open, glazed over with un explainable pleasure and flush, murmuring softly, "Kanaya..." He wasn't quiet sure what he was doing, or why he said her name. But it felt right, everything he did felt so in sync with her body, with her. He didn't care.

She flushed deeper, panting lightly asshe stared at him. She felt her heart beating out of her chest. Her excitement became overwhelming, and she could feel her own hips start grinding on her friend's lap. "K-Karkat.." She whimpered out weakly, her purring became soft and more frantic. She couldn't help it. She was becoming completely intoxicated by candy red, by Karkat... She bite her lower lip weakly, reaching down and gripping her shirt softly before she slowly pulled it up and off of her torso, dropping it beside the pair. Why was she burning to the touch? The pure passion she was feeling must've started heating her own body. She flushed a bit as she looked over karkat. She wanted to strip him of his shirt... she wanted to be with him tonight. She wasn't sure why entirely, but she supposed her flushed crush for her friend was far stronger than she knew.

His lips parted with an airy gasp, her grinding sent new pleasure down his waist and up his spine. His heart slammed against his chest, everything moves so quickly in his mind. Seeing the flash of her shirt one moment, then gone. His eyes adjusting to the new skin exposed to him. Her body was much more defined than he could start to imagine. It was impossible to stop his finger tips down creasing down her stomach, then his palm. Feeling each soft layout of less defined muscle beneath her skin. Feeling how warm and smooth her abdominal was. His palms pressed up, ghosting over her breast and back down to her waist. His feelings where on fire, feeling the exact same for his friend, if even that. His head lowered and lips pressed lightly, feathering over her collarbone. But the soft butterfly kisses grew as he pressed harder. Nipping the skin over the weak bone quickly. Kissing up and up her neck. Stopping at the base of her ear. His tongue flicked over the hanging ear lobe, leaving a soft transparent red coat. Then he found himself not kissing or licking buck sucking back down the same path. Leaving soft Jade marks in its way. He didn't stop at her collarbone though. He wanted to explore her. The uncharted land of her body. Such a beautiful glorious wonderland. He found his tongue creasing over her breast, right on the boarder of her bra. The tip of his fingers finding their way to her skirt. Pondering them beneath the fabric, stopping at his knuckles, "Kanaya... I.. I want- Need you." It wasn't a want any more. His body called, screamed for her. He needed her. Nothing else in this moment. Just... Her and her wonderland.

She shut her eyes as his hands explored her body, and once he started to kiss over her body, and nipping, sucking licking- her body heated up more, letting out soft moans that only grew in volume as he continued. Her breath hitched as he spoke, her heart racing and pounding against her chest. She felt so light-headed yet so sure of what she wanted. She wanted Karkat, she needed him in this moment of heat and passion. She needed to tease his body the way he teased hers. His lips and tongue burned her flesh, keeping the ignited fire of her body stoked with flames. "K-karkat.." She moaned softly in reply to his words before she looked down at him, her cheeks flushed completely jade as she leaned in and gently touched one of his horns, leaning her lips to gently graze against them. Her breath was hot as she gently licked his horn before she sucked on it softly. She let her hands trace down to his sweater, shakily pulling it up and off of her friend, tossing it aside as she pulled back to examine him. He was much more muscular than she'd thought, but not so much so that it was over-kill. Entirely perfect. She bit her lip and shut her eyes as she leaned in, gently biting on his ear cuff before she traced down kisses down his neck and collar bone, over his breast clavicle as her hands gently traversed his sides, back, lean stomach... He tasted so good. She leaned up and gently teased his nipple with her tongue, no doubt leaving jade saliva on his chest. She continued to lightly grind on his hips, nearly begging for him. She leaned up and kissed him passionately, her hands still searching his torso before she broke the kiss. "I need you too Karkat..." She panted out with a soft groan of pure desire. She had to have him... now.

His body was an inferno. A purgatory of sexual tension. His horns, being smaller and closer to his head were much more sensitive than someone would think. A little sweet spot he never dared to talk about. His own teeth dug into his lip drawing a rivulet of candy red down his chin. She was un speakably skilled with her mouth. His chest went icy when she eventually pulled away. Goosebumps pricked his skin. Her words echoed threw his head. That's all he had to hear. The passion, desire, and lust to give her as much sexual sate as possible burned in a roaring fire. His arms tightened around her waist and frame tossed to the side. Gently swapping their position. Pressing her back to the ground, a quick kiss pressed to the dent of her neck just before he pulled back onto his knees. His hands slipping back to the hem of her skirt. Softly rolling and rocking the fabric from her hip and down her longer legs. Soon letting it collide to the floor with their discarded shirts. His fingers creased down her inner thigh and to her ankle, lifting and coxing her leg up. His lips pressed to the defined calf, kissing down to the back of her knee. Gently biting his teeth down on the sensitive, normally over looked skin. Giving it a little suck before continuing down her leg and inner thigh. His lips grazed over the thin fabric covering her more feminine parts. Quickly he did a check over, nipping along the boarder of her underwear. Grazing his lips the rest of the way up her stomach. Each soft curve and warm spark. Passing the fabric of her bra back to one of her more addicting attributes. Those lips. Connecting them once more. Like lost lovers. His hips pressed into hers. Softly, teasingly rocking against her. Call him slow, yes, but he believed teasing was a big part of not sex, but love making. It wasn't tushed, to be able to feel their body up and down, become familiar and make them want it before it got down to the big show. All passion came with patience, and time. Lucky for Karkat he had all three.

She whimpered out softly as he laid her down and kissed her neck. She arched her back a bit to help, making it easier to get her skirt off. She gasped at the slightest of touches he placed on her body, her leg.. The moment he started sucking on the back on her knee she arched her back eagerly, letting out a clearly retrained moan of pleasure and desire. She flushed darkly as she watched him grazing his lips over her panties and up her stomach. She was entirely overwhelmed. Dear god... Karkat knew what he was doing. Or at least it seemed like it to her. He was incredible, and she felt like her ovaries could burst just from his teasing. She let out muffled moans as he teased her lower region with his hips, kissing him back deeply. A kiss held by desire, passion and... Love. She could care less when they truly began to have sex. She loved every moment she had with Karkat, it was amazing, possibly better than the action they were to preform together. She gently rocked her hips right back against his, letting out a slightly louder moan. She wrapped her arms around his neck, running her hands through his hair gently. Soon she let her hands travel down his sides and to his pants. She slipped a hand between their grinding hips, gently palming at him from outside his pants. She slowly broke the kiss, wanting to hear him moan again. For her, his moans, his touch and kisses were like a drug, she was addicted and couldn't get enough of him. Her other hand swiftly undid his pants, pausing her teasing as she started slipping off his pants, tossing them aside once she'd gotten them off. She started sucking on his neck, gently biting down, but not breaking his flesh, though she did have the urge to taste him. She returned to palming him through his boxers as she traced her free hand over his chest. He was so attractive... how could she have ever resisted him? How did she until now?

She threw his concentration out the window. Eyes pinching shut and hips bucking instinctively into her hand. A quick, "Nnnh!" Hopping from his lips. The cold embrace of the world around them holding his lower body in a chilly embrace. The protection of his pants gone. He could feel more of her, and that was the further indenture for his body to pulse and beg for her. His lips pressed to her neck, to her ear. Nipping along the rip, and licking back down. An airy moan breezing right into her ear. Warm breaths to the cartilage. He could feel her teeth pondering his neck, "You can bite.. If you want." He knew she had to have some temptation. She was a rainbow drinker. And if anything something about her feeding was attractive. What was he kidding? Everything about her was attractive. Alluring and enticing. His hips bucked into her hand another quick time, hands dancing down the side of her body. Re-exploring her body. He could feel her up and down, all day. Every day. His nails lightly scraped back up to the strap of her bra. Tracing along to her back he coxed her up enough for him to find the median of the strap. Pressing them together until the bra unhooked. Slipping his hand from under her his head dove down. Teeth pinching the left shoulder strap down between the sharp rows of bone. Softly he moved his body down, sliding the strap off her arm. Repeating with the other strap until let the bra slip to the ground. Watching her beautiful chest breath. His palm took a nice handful of one of the breast. Kissing nothing less than lovingly down the body part. His teeth scraped around her nipple, then tongue. Just before curling his lips to the tender spot. Nibbling softly and sucking back. The tip of his tongue flicking up and down the skin. The other breast was occupied by his other hand. Scooping it up and giving a firm squeeze. Thumb curling the neglected nipple just before trapping it between his thumb and pointer finger. Rolling around and pinching the erogenous zone.

Each time he sucked, or pinched. Felt more and tasted more of her he moaned. Muffled agonizingly begging moans. Each sensation found their own ways /down/ as he did his best to return the favor.

He may not seem like it but he did his best to study up on pleasuring his partner. Not really a matter of 'impressing' but pleasuring. He wanted to make her not just feel good, but special. He wanted to give her all of him. He wanted to give her all he could. Make her feel beautiful and loved, just like she should feel.

Her face flushed as she heard her partner moaning. Everything he did, every moan he made somehow found it's way to fueling the desire she had for him, shooting down her spine, through her heart like Lightning. Every kiss he placed on her received an audible pleasured noise from the female as she arched her back. Her passion and Desire was burning higher with each touch. She shook from the pleasure he was showing her, gently gripping his hair to show she didn't want him to stop. She'd bite him later... maybe when they were in the throws of love making when it could cause climax. She wanted him to be entirely pleasured. She'd feel terrible if she didn't try to please her lover as well. She had always found Karkat to be the most attractive troll she knew. Even As Grubs... He was so sweet and adorable. She'd have never imagined he was such a passionate lover. Once her bra was removed, and her breasts being teased she began to moan out, arching her back with each louder moan. The moans coming on with the waves of pleasure she was receiving. She let his hair go, clawing at the ground below her. She didn't want to scar up Karkat's body. Though she did find scars sexy... Like the one he received from Jack in the game. He seemed so skilled in love making, and the experience was making her feel like the only troll on Alternia that had ever experienced something so exquisite. "K-karkat~" She moaned out, her face entirely flushed. "I-I.. A-ahh~"

His lips broke from her breast gasping quietly, "Don't be scared to mark me up." He wasn't sure what he found so sexy about feeling someone's

Nails down his back. It their teeth to his skin. Subcontiously he felt it showed he was doing a good job. Or that they were marking him as theirs. He felt wanted.

His hand slipped from her breast and worked at the other nipple. Nibbling and sucking. Swirling and flicking. The hand occupying the first breast slipped away. His fingers ghosting down her frame back to the menacing panties. The tip of his finger walked and skipped across the hem of the fabric. Over and over again. Like a lion waiting to pounce. His finger tips finally broke the cycle and hand groped 'love' for lighter words. Knitting softly at the sensitive area. At her golden grail. His ears twitching every lightly to her moans and shattered sentenced. The sound of his name shocked his head and body. Stinging his finger tips. His name seemed to fit with her voice, smooth and silky. Beautiful, addicting. Sweet like candy, "You?" He murmured between licks and sucks.

His fingers working to slip into her panties. Like a skilled thief. Cautiously, he worked. Treating the part of her body especially like a jewel. Gold and perfection, almost scare to touch her. A peasant touching a princess was how he honestly saw it.

His fingers creased threw her jade lips, but didn't penetrate inside of her. No. He mearly teased and screamed threw the moist lips, stopping when his fingers brushed over a soft ball of tissue. Her clit. Softly he circles the very sensitive ball. Daring to take a step further at his thumb and pointer finger pinched it between them. Not mean, or rough. But soft, kindly. Massaging it with care. Almost scared to break her. His lips broke from we breast, maybe to soon for his own liking. Purring lowly, more so to himself as he worked, "You're body.. Kanaya.. You're so beautiful.."

She nodded lightly at his words, biting her lips as she released the ground, resting her hands on his back tenderly. She was overwhelmed, blown away by the way he was making her feel. It was pure bliss, ecstasy. She was completely happy and about to burst with pleasure from his teasings. "A-ahh~" She gasped out, shuddering as he shifted his teasing to her other breast, feeling his hand teasing about her lower area. How did they end up here? She honestly believed Karkat was perfect, even when he was yelling or mad. It suited him, and it was probably why she took his orders so easily. It seemed right he was leading them, and she'd grown to respect and even love him deeply. He was sexy, adorable... everything she'd wanted in a partner. "I-I... I Love You... Karkat..." She moaned out, gasping as he teased her lips, moaning out louder as she gently dug her nails into his back as he pinched her clit. God if he kept this up,she might cum before he had the chance to enter, purring loudly. His words made her body flush a bit. She was beautiful...?

The muscles in his back tensed, bracing for her nails. A weak moan passing by his lips. He had to click her words into place. Pulling away from her breast and in a quick, almost artful moment stripping her body of her panties. Fingers creasing softly back up her thighs and over her feminine area, leaning up in search of her eyes. Red finding those enchanting Jade. Though her lips were so enticing the most attractive, beautiful, and personality holding part of her body were her eyes. So beautiful and caring. He couldn't imagine anything more attractive physically than those beautiful jade eyes, "I love you too, Kanaya." The corner oh his lips pulled into a soft grin. In the mean time he'd wiggled his own body from his boxers. Leaving his body bare. He could feel the heat of her body creasing and embracing his. Their skin brushing together and touching was enough to make him moan. His hips pressed into hers, his member pressing against the lips of her entrance and clit. Hips rolling softly, rocking himself against her. Not inside, but against. Gasping and gaping in pleasure, his hand cupped her neck. Thumb nail scratching softly down the center of her throat, and tongue creasing over the lightly jade tinted area, "Are you sure about this?" He groaned lowly. Feeling their bodies so close to pull connection. But still, he body was the epitome of perfection, beauty. Beauty he didn't want to go to far with out knowing she would enjoy every bit of it. Her pleasure was truly his.

She bit her lip as he removed her panties, shuddering as his hands traveled down her thighs. When his hand brushed over her sensitive area she gasped and let out a moan, shutting her eyes lightly. His touch burned her and sent her mind into a dark spiral. All she could think about was him. His every breath, touch, heartbeat, the way his eyes locked onto hers. Everything about him was addicting. Those eyes... She loved the color of his eyes... He always seemed ashamed of his blood color, but Kanaya always found it interesting. He was interesting... Handsome... He always sent shivers down her spine as she every time he'd look at her, every time he asked her to do something for him. Of course she'd do it, how could she not? She felt tears well up in her eyes hearing him confess he loved her as well. She blinked and let the small happy tears fall before she felt her face flush at his grin. He should smile more often... it was attractive... more attractive than his softest Scowl, though she loved him either way. She let her eyes travel down his body. When her eyes locked onto his member she felt a jolt of electricity serge through her core, making her heart skip. He was entirely sexy... Everything.. It shocked her a bit. He always hid his physic under that baggy sweater. She let out a soft whimper as his warm overheated body collided against her own, moaning out softly as his member teased her lips. When he asked if she was sure, she only smiled gently, cupping his cheeks tenderly. "I Am.. I want to prove my love to you Karkat..." She said softly, nuzzling his nose gently. She knew she wanted nothing more than to experience this with him, to pleasure him physically and emotionally as he had been doing to her.

The back of his middle and pointer finger brushed across her cheek. Wiping away the tears. He knew they weren't sad, or frustrating tears. He'd seen those ones all ready. Still, his heart skipped softly. To the thought of her being upset at all. Not a settling feeling. Regardless, his palm followed next cupping her jaw. His lips brushing hers ever softly, feeling the antagonizing heat, "I love you. So much." Was drifted off in a soft gasp. His frame pulled back enough for his hand to cox one of her legs up, and into his shoulder, hips pulling back, feeling the head of his member pressing to her entrance. Soft, glazed over and warm red found green. His eyes shouted how his body felt. So much heat and desire to the tingling touches brushed, kisses and nips. But the best part was her moans and hitched breaths. His hips bucked forward, not to hard or fast, but enough to feel himself pressed inside of her. Each wall holding him just right. A louder, "F-Fuck Kanaya!" Yelped from his lips.

He couldn't imagine how blissfully relishing it felt inside of her. It burned him to the core, and tingled each movement. She was so warm. The muscles in his neck and jaw visibly tightened as he pulled back and bucked forward again. Beginning a rhythm of thrusting in and out of her. Slower, long and deep strides. Feeling himself pulse with pleasure. His lips pressed into her neck, remarking the area with pecks and nips. Lapping apologetically over any jade areas.

She smiled softly, shutting her eyes gently as she placed a tender sweet kiss gently to his lips. How intoxicating were those words... She could listen to them over and over for the rest of her life and never once would her heart be able to resist skipping a beat. "I love you too... with my entire being Kar..." She whispered gently against his lips. He himself was addicting to her, but his lips... somehow no matter how much love they'd make his lips would always be the true place he could show her just how much he loved her. She bit her lip sightly as his member gently pushed against her entrance. Her body felt like she could melt any moment from the pure desire and heat he was making her feel. Staring deeply into his eyes as he thrusted into her. She let out a moan of pure pleasure, lightly arching her back as she felt her walls caressing him into her. He fit so perfectly, and this feeling.. it burned her very soul. When she heard Karkat's moan, gasping a moment before her breath hitched again. She loved his moans... she really couldn't pick out just one thing about him she loved. He felt so hard, but at the same time it was gently and loving. She watching him, gently digging her nails in deeper as he began to thrust into her. The way he was loving her in this moment... the long strides each time he shoved himself back inside her tightening walls, further each time, the sounds she produced she'd never imagined she could. She was passionate about her nails in his back, making them drag down his shoulderblades just as deep and long and passionate as his thrusts. This pleasure was near overwhelming her soul. As he pecked her neck, nipping at it she felt her entire body flush with the pleasure she was receiving. She leaned her head on his a moment before she gently cupped her lips around one of his horns, gently sucking on it and rolling her tongue over the sensitive area on her lover. Her body and heartbeat mirroring his, her breaths coming out uneven and accompanied with moans and whimpers of his name, over and over. "K-Karkat~"

Their body's rocked with each thrust, his back tensing as he nails broke down the skin. Feeling warm breads of red surface, only to easy into the stinging. The chilling stinging. The stinging that made his back throb in odd arousal and hips bucked in an extra best from the rhythm. And if that mixed with the feeling of /her/ wasn't enough he could feel her tongue and mouth working a number to his horns. Hitching breast and shaky moans muffled, lips sucking up and marking her neck and shoulders. Near sucking the soft skin raw. His hips would stop the pattern occasionally to press their hips together, as tight as he could and rock his hips. Grinding against her walls. It was a bit hard given their position but in the process he would bury his hips down, doing his best to grind and give her upper wall, her G-spot much needed attention. She was un definably attractive. The way she moaned his name, or her body moved in motion with his. This connection and experience wasn't just sex. His body was with hers in this dance. Listening to each others pleads and swaying their bodies in all the right ways. Step after step, making sure not to stumble. Working together, not just one of them. His lips pressed up the gentle trail over her neck finding her lips. Kiss after kiss he pressed in. He couldn't get enough of their beautiful touch and familiar sting. As if she was injecting him with such numbing, arousing, loving poison. His tongue flicked from behind his lips and creased along her lower lip. Begging for permission to enter he enough. Taste more of her, feel more of her. "Kanaya-aaah.." He'd hitch threw each movement. His fingers gliding and grazing down her sides, re-scaping the beautiful land of her body. Why was she so addicting? Why did she make his heart fly and drop, all at the same time. His body burn to the touch and core, or send his mind spiraling into white pleasure. She made him feel safe and wanted. Needed... No, loved. What was it about this woman that was so intoxicating, like a purgatory he never wanted to leave of pure passion, "Fuck I love you, I love you." He spilled in short stringed bursts. Because that's the only thing words could come close to expressing what he felt. And even then, those words were nearly words. Not enough. Not to him.

She gasped, pulling away from his horns as he continued, loving her passionately. No... Loving her in almost a cancerous manner. Like an addiction, a pure addiction to his love, to his body, his eyes his soul- all of him. It was like a cancer of love spreading throughout her body as his thrusts met up with hers. She could already feel their juices flowing down her, lightly coating her inner thighs in their love. How could she have not realized how deeply she felt for Karkat? All these years she'd believed it to be nothing more than a Moirialigence, but she had been a bright deep red for him for years. She smiled as Karkat's lips met hers, kissing him back tenderly as she ran her bloodied hands through his soft silky black hair. God how she loved the feel of his hair. She felt herself starting to purr again into the kiss. When he moaned her name, she couldn't help but moan out softly, parting her lips for him as her tongue slowly slipped out the greet his own warmly. She was entirely addicted. It was hopeless to assume she could be cured of this feeling for him. Her entire body pulsed with passion, with love; but as excited as she was, she'd never been so calm in her entire life. He filled her heart, her very soul with fire and ice at the same moment. She gently broke the kiss, panting and whimpering, hitching and moaning out for him. Hearing him say how he felt for her was like she had died and this was heaven, a heaven with only Karkat and Her, forever. "I-I Love y-you too-a-ahh~" She gasped, throwing her head back as she hitched her breath. "K-Karkat~" She maned out, nearly screaming his name. But it was a soft scream, a scream anyone could tell was being made by the most passionate love any troll had ever experienced. She loved him... but saying it, kissing him, even love making wasn't nearly enough to express her purest love for the young troll. She was so close already, close to her climax, close to sealing her love with him. "I-I'm G-going to c-cuuu-Uuum~" She moaned out, her body shaking and shuddering as her hips collided with his over and over, a bit harder, slightly faster. She was already starting to squirt out over him. With this, she leaned up and bit down into his neck, letting the candy red blood flow into her mouth, over her tongue, down her throat. He tasted intoxicating, sweet and pure. She let out a loud moan as she finally climaxed over her partner, arching her back and biting down slightly harder as she squeezed her eyes tightly shut, moaning against his neck. That was that... She'd made love to Karkat Vantas. She'd marked him as hers...

All the burning and notching in his waist build up. Like burning red coils being tightened and tightened to an unbearable level. His arms hooked under the others shoulder blades, pulling her closer. Almost protectively against him. He could smell the near dry metallic blood on her fingers, but something else drew his attention. He could feel her waist building, tightening around him. Then her words. those beautiful words were enough alone to send him over the edge. A staggered gasp mixed with noises of pleasure he wasn't sure what they were any more. His hips picked up, bucking harder. Feeling himself knock into her walls. His chest clenched with a feeling he wasn't sure with. Accomplishment, anxiety, pleasure, love. He was so close to his end. Their end when a stinging burning sensation traveled from his neck. He could feel the blood that her lips failed to ketch marking his neck. It didn't hurt as bad as he'd imagined. A small pinch. But her lips and tongue over the open wound was weird. Enjoyable. As she indulged in his candy red, mutant blood his own waist finally exploded. The springs that had been tightening released. Ending the deal with his own genetic fluids. His eyes pinched shut with a last, "KANAYA! I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" His hips began to slow down, riding out this climax. Feeling him fall from his crest and hips come to a slow stop. He hadn't realized until he stopped that every muscle of his body was tense and tight at attention. His chest heaving and panting as he slowly unwound, letting the muscles relax and his cheek press to her shoulder. He wasn't quiet sure what to do, how to react to the situation as it replayed in his mind. But given the position he didn't care. He wanted to lay here. With her, forever would be preferred. But a little longer was all he asked. His lips pressed to her neck back to her lips giving a long, passionate kiss with the rest of the energy he had. He could taste his own blood on her lips, and it sent shivers down his spine as his eyes went in search of hers. Maybe there wasn't anything to say right now, but he wanted to at least bask in her company and eyes. They didn't have to talk, they could hold one another and let their eyes speak. As long as he was with her.

She panted softly, feeling her own body wind down from the high of being with Karkat. She gently wrapped her arms around him, holding him closely. "I Love you too Karkat..." She hummed out in reply softly, panting hard and trying to calm her heart and breaths. She gently stroked his hair as he lay on her shoulder calming... almost mimicking the first day she'd comforted him... They lay like this on her Respitblock floor... holding him and comforting him after he had sobbed and ranted. Only this was far better. because they had just made love, finally made love... and she didn't need to hear a word from him to know how he felt. She knew for certain in this tender moment... He loved her with everything he had... as did she. She flushed softly as he kissed her neck, then her lips passionately. She smiled softly, kissing him back tenderly, gently stroking his cheek, leaving candy red streaks down the side. She slowly opened her eyes, staring deeply into his, feeling entirely content. She didn't need anything anymore... nothing in the world would make her any happier than Karkat... Nothing. He was all she needed. Now and for eternity.


End file.
